How to dance
by owmyfangirlheart
Summary: Sebastian thinks its about time Ciel learns how to dance. He is a Nobleman after all. SebaCiel Fluff. one shot. Maybe a bit OOC sorry bout that. PLEASE NO FLAMES!


Meh I got bored

have some SebaCiel fluff.

Written to the song Boom Clap by Charlie XCX

Warnings: Fluff ahoy! OOCness. A little boy having a crush on a demon so I guess it is kind of Shota. But there is nothing explicit. Oh and Crappy writing :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler the lovely Yana Toboso does. Bless her for making this awesome heart wrenching anime.

* * *

><p><em>No silver or no gold<em>

_Could dress me up so good_

_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

_Just tell me what to do_

_I fall right into you_

_I fall right into you_

_Going under cast a spell just say the word_

_I feel your love_

Ciel Phantomive could not dance, that was painfully obvious. But he was a nobleman and noblemen should know how to dance, should he get invited to a ball, or get asked by his betrothed to dance at a party, so she wouldn't throw a fit over being ignored.

So Sebastian took it upon himself to teach Ciel to dance, besides, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't teach his young master how to dance.

"This is ridiculous, Sebastian. What good will dancing do me?" Ciel asked, sitting at his desk giving his dark haired butler a look that had annoyance written all over it.

"But my lord, dancing is an essential skill you must have as the head of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian replied with a smirk. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"If I am to learn dancing you will have to force me into the dammed ballroom, I refuse Sebastian this is a waste of time." He replied

Sebastian only chuckled "Very well then." He said. Ciel was too busy pouting that he didnt even notice Sebastian moving closer and closer to him until he was snatched up into strong arms.

"What is the meaning of this? Sebastian I demand you put me down!" Ciel yelled,

"I am sorry Young Master, but you said it yourself I will have to force you to the ball room, and I will do as such." Sebastian said, taking a step towards the door and into the hall.

Ciel struggled trying to get out of his demon butlers grip but it was all in vain, before he knew it he was on his feet in the ballroom and Sebastian was on the other side of the room messing with the phonograph.

Some classical music came on, Ciel knew he had heard it at a party somewhere before. No doubt a party Lizzy had forced him to go to.

He stood in the center of the room pouting as Sebastian approched him.

"Now young master, shall we begin?" He said holding out his hand a wicked smile on his face.

"I told you before, Sebastian this is utterly ridiculous and a waste of time." Ciel said not moving from his place. Sebastian let a little frown cross his features.

"Just this once, Young Master and I promise I will not force you to learn anymore dancing." Sebastian said.

"Don't lie to me!"

"You should know that I do not lie, My Lord." Sebastian responded. Ciel eyed him carefully.

"Fine. Only this once, Sebastian." He said, holding out his hand. Sebastian responded with a smile and grabbed onto his masters hand and pulled him close.

"Now, Young Master as I hope you remember from our previous dancing lessons, Form is important. I shall lead this time but learn from me on how you must dance with Lady Elizabeth." He said, Ciel felt his cheeks heat up as Sebastian placed his hand on his hip.

Following Sebastian's lead he danced around the ball room. Not without mistakes though, he often stepped on Sebastian's feet but the demon showed no discomfort in it.

"Remember to smile, My Lord." Sebastian said into his ear, "You do not want Lady Elizabeth to think you do not enjoy her company."

"I do not particularly enjoy her company." Ciel muttered, feeling his cheeks get even redder at the closeness of his butler

'what in the world is wrong with me...' he thought. His heart beat was speeding up considerably and he knew it wasn't from the dancing.

"Well you must not let it show." Sebastian chuckled into his ear.

Ciel growled, Sebastian looked at him directly "Oh my, are you beginning to get a fever Young Master? You are turning awfully red." Sebastian asked. Ciel did not respond only looked away, his face turning even redder.

Finally the music ended, but Sebastian made no move to pull away. He only stood there, staring down into Ciels single eye.

"The music is over Sebastian you may let me go." Ciel said getting even more annoyed by the second.

"But Young Master don't you know how you are supposed to end a dance with a young lady?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I certainly have no Idea." Ciel replied flatly.

Sebastian leaned down his lips only inches away from Ciels. "With a kiss." He said, and before Ciel could respond he felt the butlers lips on his own.

Ciel felt himself melting into Sebastian, and he certainly had no complaints on the way to end a dance, only if it was with Sebastian. Maybe he really could learn how to dance.

He would certainly order it of Sebastian tomorrow.


End file.
